


If you only knew what I could do to you...

by FanFicReader01



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, Point of View, Sexual Tension, barbed wire, i'm playing too much with these tags, pov ruvik, ruvik being the ass he is, sebastian castellanos pov, sebastian done with ruvik, sebastian is done with all of this shit, sebooty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds himself in a very nasty situation. Tied to his bed in the safe haven from the mirror with barbed wire. Somehow Ruvik found out about this place and now uses it in his own advantage. Sebastian is afraid of what might going to happen to him. And he should be…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your worst nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This if my very first fanfic I publish. English is not my native language, Dutch is.  
> I hope I haven't made too many mistakes, but you can always correct them so I can learn more stuff :3  
> Maybe the characters are a bit out of character :S However, hope you will enjoy it. It's an ongoing fic, but I'm busy lately. So sorry if updates are late.

 

Sebastian:

 

I don’t know how long I was laying here, but I knew I had to go out of this place and as fast I could.

Still dizzy, from god knows what, I tried to get up. But a harsh cutting pain prevented me from breaking free. When my vision got clearer, I saw what caused the pain: barbed wire. It was wrapped around my waist, my arms and legs. It seemed I was tied down on a bed. It was the bed of the only safe haven in this fucked up world.   Because of the barbed wire, I immediately knew it was Ruviks doing. The sick bastard! How did he even know about the mirrors, this place?

One thing was sure: if I got my hands on him… oh, he wouldn’t survive.

I tried to move again but it only caused the wire to cut deeper into my skin. Now I was totally back to my senses, the other wounds also started to ache.

I’ve been through a lot during my career as a detective, but this was the top. I tried to ignore the pain and try once more to break free.

 Then I heard a soft chuckle nearby the door. I looked instantly at the door. Ruvik.

 

Ruvik:

I chuckled softly as I saw the dark haired man struggle on the bed. It was a nice view. Blood dripping from his wounds caused by my barbed wire. It was beautiful.

 ‘I know what you think. How do I know about your “safe haven”?’, I started, ‘Of course I know about it! This is _my_ world. I _created_ it.’

 ‘You sick bastard! If I get my hands on you… I… I will crush that very skull of yours! You’ll be dead meat!’, the frustrated man yelled at me. But I was not impressed by his sharp words and kept a straight face.

 ‘Only _if_ you break free. By the way, I’m already “dead” to you. But either way, you’re mine… to do with as I please.’ I blinked next to the bed. His chest was pounding very fast. Sweat dripped from his face. I could almost smell his fear and anger. It got me somehow a bit aroused. I smirked.

 ‘What do you want from me?!’, the detective snapped after a few minutes of pure silence.

I grinned and said: ‘Oh, if you only knew what I’m gonna make you do, _Seb._ ’

Actually I didn’t know exactly what I was going to do with him, but I sure would have some fun with him before killing him off. Somehow he wasn’t like the other “subjects” I had before.

This could be a bit more _interesting_.

 

Sebastian:

Ruvik standing so close to me, while I was unarmed, made me furious and anxious at the same time. But at this moment, it was more fury than anything else.

I tried to lift up my arms but only roared when I felt the wire cutting in the wounds again. Making the wounds bleed even more.

 ‘It is useless. You’re only making it worse’, Ruvik said calmly. ‘Shut up!’, I shouted.

My eyes were now locked with his. He had cold eyes that seem to pierce right through your soul. It almost took away my breath. Finally Ruvik looked away and it was quite a relieve. The bastard was totally checking me out. I gasped as I felt his cold hand run through my messy hair.

He smiled. His eyes looked at me again. Those intriguing eyes. I couldn’t read any emotion in his eyes.

 ‘What do you think of now, detective Castellanos?’, the man asked me. ‘Get your filthy hand out of my hair’, I answered with a snarl. I swung my head, but Ruviks hand tightened around my hair with a firm grip. He pulled my hair back. I growled.

 ‘You’re not going anywhere’, he hissed. His lips were now close to my ear, making me shiver.

Ruvik looked at my body. While holding my hair in his right hand, he trailed over my body with his left hand. Inspecting every scar and wound. His hands were as cold as his eyes.

 I saw how his hand stopped at my chest. I held my breath. He was close to a bullet wound. One of those damned Haunted knew how to wield a gun and shot me. Ruvik mumbled something and then, without hesitation ripped my shirt open. It revealed my pale and scarred body. Some of these scars were fresh, others from a long time ago. There were also lots of bruises. The way he looked at my body now was as if I were an insect under a microscope. Which I probably was for him.

Ruvik ran his hands over my chest again. Then he put his thumb on the bullet wound. He pressed firmly and I gasped. I almost screamed out of pain. But I could withstand the pain. I had felt worse. The other man seemed to enjoy it and pressed even deeper. The wound opened again and warm red liquid came out of it. I clenched my teeth to each other.

 ‘You have pretty scars’, Ruvik stated. I looked at him full of hate and disgust. Ruvik let go of my hair. Then I saw how he pulled his thumb out of the wound and brought it to his lips. It seemed like he hesitated at first. But then he pressed the thumb, drained in blood, to his lips. A dark tongue flicked out. He sucked on his thumb. He was tasting my blood.

Was he getting aroused from this? If this man couldn’t be more fucked up, I thought by myself.

‘You’re one fucked up mess’, I said. Ruvik looked at me with his dead eyes again.

‘You’re very nosy detective, for somebody wrapped up in barbed wire’, Ruvik said with a monotone voice. He then lifted up his right arm and pointed his hand at me. I felt how the wire was tightening. At both sides of the bed new wire sprouted out. It wrapped fast around my mouth.

I couldn’t scream anymore, nor talk. The wire carved in my mouth and it looked like my mouth was going to rip apart.

 ‘Hmm… that’s more how I like it’, Ruvik grinned. He sat down in the chair next to me.

Every move I made, hurt like hell. I felt warm blood dripping out of my mouth. I was afraid I would choke in my own blood. The taste of iron was filthy. Tears made my vision blurred.

 ‘Little cry-baby. I never thought you would already lose it’, Ruvik said to harass me.

I growled, unable to speak. I moved wildly. There was no way I would lose so easily. I would show him that I had more in me than only crying and giving up. Ruvik laughed maniacally.

‘Yeah! Give me a show, Castellanos!’, he almost yelled. The hooded man stood up of his chair.

He bowed over me and whispered in my ear: ‘Because this is only the beginning…’


	2. Lose your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since his capture, Sebastian lost track of everything in his life. Ruvik is a mad man, trying to break Sebastian.  
> Will Sebastian give in or will he fight?

Sebastian

Pain and lust. 

They seem to overlap each other perfectly. Even better than I feared…

 

Since that day I was tied up in barbed wire by Ruvik, I lost total sight of time. I didn’t know if it was morning or evening. Maybe weeks or even months had passed.

 

Ruvik had me locked up in my room. The flickering light of the room was my only light in this dark world full of hatred and atrocities.

 

When he told me I was his possession, he meant it. He made me his personal pet.

Not one day went by, when he didn’t make me feel powerless, when he harassed me.  The man knew how to play with someone’s mind, how to break them. And that was exactly the thing he was after, breaking me.

 At first, I fought. But as time went on, I began to weaken. I was getting tired of all this fighting and fleeing. And for what?

I already lost my daughter and my wife. My colleagues were missing, the patient Leslie was missing. They were probably dead right now. So there seemed little to fight for in my situation.

 

I had also lost count of how many Ruvik fucked me, raped me. He treated me as an animal, even worse. Maybe I should just give in…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a very short chapter, but I don't want to lengthen the stuff, cause the whole story was originally meant to be a PWP short story. The next chapter will be more smutty, hon hon hon... I promise.  
> I don't know if there will be another Ruvik POV part, because I actually want to write the smut chapter in Seb's POV.


	3. I'll make you bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb gets fucked. Literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally completed this! Sorry if it didn't end like you expected :S  
> There is no love in this nightmare for poor Seb D: Enjoy the last chapter!

Sebastian 

I laid down in my room. The lamp was broken and I was left alone in the dark. Only a little bit of light from the tiny window in the door could reach my cell, as I called it now.

This wasn’t a safe haven anymore. It was a hell, a torture room. Ruvik turned this place into another nightmare I couldn’t escape from.

He removed the bed so I had to sleep on the hard floor. It made my back ache. The walls were covered in some stranger’s blood and stinky mud. Cockroaches crawled all over the place now. I was glad Ruvik didn’t took the toilet or the sink. Otherwise I would have to sleep in my own shit.

The only time there was a bed in the forsaken place, was when he did _that_ to me.

 

  ‘ _Seb_ ’, a voice called me. I didn’t have to think twice to know whom that voice belonged to. Ruvik.

I saw the bastard looking at me through the little window. He had a perverted smile on his face.

There were not many times Ruvik smiled. And when he did, he was up to something. And that something was no good.

‘It’s time for you to wake up _,_ ’ Ruvik said with a low voice.

I wrestled myself painfully in a standing position. Ruvik had opened the door and blocked the only light that was coming from the hall. It made him look bigger and more intimidating.

My eyes were now locked with his. And again, I couldn’t read his expression. But I knew what Ruvik was up to. I had to endure… again. The man grinned at me and pointed his hand at me. He beckoned at me.

  My head hung low and I looked at my bare feet as I stumbled to him.

Ruvik petted my messy hair as I stood in front of him. Then he put a dark red collar around my neck.

Since a few days he used the collar to keep me in line. My neck was full of bruises from the darn

 thing. 

Ruvik looked me in the eyes once more. This time his eyes seemed to have a little sparkle in them. He made a crooked smile.

  ‘You look beautiful in this,’ Ruvik mentioned. ‘My little pet, aren’t you?’ he added. I snarled.

‘What a pity, _Seb_. After all we’ve been through already, you’re still protesting?’ Ruvik pulled on the leech. I almost chocked. He pushed me down on the bed that he teleported to the room.

 

I was laying on my back. The burned man was stronger than he seemed. With almost no problem, he tied my hands above my head so I couldn’t hit him. Or maybe I was just too weak? He opened my legs forcefully and placed himself between them. He was investigating my body. Those fierce eyes made me shiver already.

 ‘Hmm… there’s something missing,’ Ruvik mumbled. He raised his hand and red petals began to float around my chest and arms. The red petals transformed in barbed wire and digged into my flesh, opening old scars. I tried to resist the pain.

 ‘That’s more how I like it,’ Ruvik said pleased. I was struggling underneath him to break free. Of course it was useless. But I couldn’t give up yet. Not so soon.

 ‘It amazes me how you still have the power, detective Castellanos. But it is no use against me. You’re in my world now. I have the upper hand here. Also you’re getting tired of fighting, don’t you?’ Ruvik whispered in my ear. I could feel his burned lips brush over my earlobe and softly bite. The man was right. I was indeed losing my strength to fight.

 

Ruvik aggressively ripped open my new blouse(yes he gave me every time a new one and yes he has ripped many blouses).

  His kisses were rough and peckish. Not a lover’s kiss. His filthy fingers trailed all over my skin, leaving dirty marks all over my body. He liked to open up the old wounds, so he could suck the blood out of the wound. I grunted and growled. Those wounds could never heal, I thought.

Ruvik started to circle his thumb around my left nipple. It gave a sensation that I didn’t want.

Not from this man, not in this situation. It made me sick and aroused at the same time.

He pinched the nipple and I whined. ‘You’re starting to feel it, _Seb_ ,’ Ruvik grinned as he grabbed the bulge in my pants with his left hand. I let out a silent moan. I hated it when he called me “Seb”. Only friends used to call me that, but that nickname would never be the same again.

 Ruvik hummed as he began to stroke me very slowly. _Must resist the sensation_. I tried to think of ugly things, but a harsh and sudden pain brought me back to reality.

It was Ruvik who suddenly pierced an ice pick into my left hand. I screamed out in excruciating pain. The burned man pressed his right hand against my mouth so I could only make muffled sounds.

 ‘Are you back to you senses, Seb? You seemed a little bit…  distracted,’ Ruvik hissed.

  

With a grimace on my face I tried to look at the psychopath.

‘Finally I got your attention again’, Ruvik lisped, his tongue licking a glimmer blood off my face. He looked at the mess he created to my hand. He drove the ice pick further. I screamed. Blood oozing like a waterfall. It made me nauseous and dizzy. Ruvik caught the dripping blood with one hand. He looked at it and licked it off. ‘You have delicious blood, Castellanos. I can’t get enough from it’, he hummed. He let go of my throbbing member cupped my chin, making me look at him.

 ‘F- filthy, fucker’, I managed to growl. It only made him laugh. The bastard showed me his bloodied hand.

 ‘Look how beautiful it is. So warm and a bit slimy too. Want to taste it?’, Ruvik firmly pressed the hand to my cheek and smeared my own blood all the way to my mouth. He pushed forcefully the index and middle finger in my mouth. ‘Suck it’, he commanded.

With tears in my eyes I started to suck. The combination of the iron taste in my mouth and the constant blood loss made me really dizzy. I gagged. Ruvik pulled his fingers out and snarled: ‘Bad, dog!’ He then firmly pushed my leech. I choked and the mad man laughed. The man was sitting on me now and I could feel his erection against my. While I was almost dying this sick fucker was grinding against me. He was even getting off to this.

This was bad. With all the blood loss it would be only a matter of time that I’ll pass out and eventually die. But maybe that was the best…

 

Ruvik

Nothing felt better than controlling my prey and breaking it.

The detective was _mine_ and from no one else. I would make sure that he never forgot whom he belonged to. There was no day that went by with him forgetting his place.

 The collar was a great method to show him this. In this way he really became my pet. Sebastian’s scars were beautiful. But they were even more gorgeous when they were opened up again and oozing blood.

I think the detective’s blood tasted like the agony and sadness of that man. It was delicious, it was a drink from the gods themselves.

And now, Sebastian, was laying beneath me, all hard and _bleeding_. I was grinding my own aroused member against his, while I pulled on the leech, making Sebastian choke. It was a very pleasing and arousing sight.

 I grinned and huffed a bit. I was getting close. I jerked a bit and gripped my throbbing cock tightly.

After a few quick strokes I released myself. Semen covered the bare chest of the detective. When I looked at him, he was already unconscious. I growled in frustration.

 How could I let him pass out? I smacked him across the face. What a disappointment. Just in the moment of the heat, more likely my heat, the damned man passed out from blood loss.

I stood up, cleaned myself and released Sebastian from the barbed wire.

 I sighed. I took a deep breath and wanted to walk away. But maybe I should treat his wounds this time or he would really die from all the blood loss. And  I couldn’t let that happen to my pet, right?

 ‘This time you get away with it, Seb… but after your wounds are healed good enough, I’ll continue and it will be even harder to endure. I’ll go on until you break. For there is no escape from me!’


End file.
